Only You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Calleigh has a need that only Horatio can satisfy. DuCaine fluff


**Title: Only You**

**Summary:** Calleigh has a need that only Horatio can satisfy. DuCaine fluff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CSI Miami cast. You know the rest write (grin)?

**A/N:** Just a little smexy something the muse came up with in between plot bunnies! Hope you like it. If a bit OOC - well just try to enjoy w/out being too critical. it's only a story :D  
Strong T just to be safe.

* * *

"Okay that's just not good enough!" Calleigh's voice echoes in the small trace room, prompting the now slightly shaking lab technician to look up at the blond CSI in wonder.

"The results were inconclusive," he stammers as he hands her the report.

"Run them again," she suggests firmly.

"I have run them…twice."

"Fine," she sighs in exasperation as she snatches it from his hands and then storms out of the room in a huff, only to bump into Natalia and stop.

"Whoa there you okay? You have been testy all day," her friend carefully notes; a smile on her face to show she's not trying to be confrontational. Calleigh was always a force to be reckoned with; a today was no exception.

"Just didn't get the results I was looking for."

"Again?" Natalia queries with a sympathetic glance.

"I know. This case is going to be the death of me," Calleigh sighs with a slight smile.

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Last two nights," she sighs. "Good thing I am not packing right now," she replies with a lighter tone, her mood improving thanks to the light hearted discussion with her friend.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Calleigh looks up and sees Horatio at the end of the hallway embroiled in a discussion with Alexx and Eric and emits a heavy sigh from her lips.

"Just didn't sleep well," she gently frowns. No matter what her relationship with her friend, her private life with Horatio was just that – private. It wasn't anyone else's business when things were tense between them.

"Well if you want to talk about it then I'm here. Want me to run those upstairs?"

"No I'll take them," she huffs.

"You sure I can't help with the other stuff?" Natalia tries again.

"No, only Horatio can help with this," she offers her friend a weak frown. "I'll see you later."

"Okay sure."

She heads toward the small group just as Horatio sends the other two away and watches her approach, a tense smile on his face and his mind wondering if the look of anxiety on her usually peaceful face is partly his doing.

"Morning."

"Missed my wake up call again," she lightly snaps, her voice low so that only he can hear her the tension in her tone.

"I said I was…"

"Horatio we had talked about this. You know there is only a short window when…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow won't work, today was it," she moans as she looks up at the clock. "I have to get these upstairs."

"Calleigh I…"

"Maybe just fix the damn alarm clock?" She grumbles as she turns to leave. He gently takes hold of her arm and turns her back to face him. "I..." she starts with less than amused smile.

"If you need my help with anything, just come and find me."

"Do I have to ask first?" She lightly mocks.

"Not if you don't want to."

"I'll keep that in mind," her face finally softens, offering him a soft smile before she continues on her way to see Frank. She feels her heart rate starting to slow a little and curses herself for her emotional state; her body slightly sagging as she leans against the cool wall of the elevator.

She gets off and heads toward Frank's area, her mind a mix of test results, arrest possibilities and Horatio's offer. He had made them late the past two mornings; unable to get done what she knew they needed to do. _'Do I have to ask…not if you don't want to…'_

"Mornin'," Frank greets her with a small frown. "Barrows?"

"Tests are inconclusive - again," she hands him the file with a heavy sigh. "Sorry Frank, thought the bullet would have matched his gun. I guess we keep looking."

"Right thanks. You um…okay? You look a little on edge this morning," Frank carefully notes.

"Late morning."

"Missed your wake up call?" He wonders.

"Third morning in a row," she huffs. "At least I'm not to blame for the last two."

"Ah," Frank just nods his head. "Well don't worry about this, I'll go and see our boy. Anything else I can help with?"

"No thanks," she answers. "I think only Horatio can help with this."

"Doesn't sound good for him," Frank retorts.

"It will if he gives me the right answer," she smirks.

"Okay then," Frank replies with a slight smile as she turns and leaves, her mind now determined to make him pay up on his offer to help her in whatever she needed. Only he could help and both of them knew it.

With a slightly elevated heart rate she gets back onto the elevator and heads back down to the CSI lair. She had been a bit more jumpy as of late, her nerves a bit more on edge and her heart a bit more vulnerable; she hated those feelings and just hopes that if she gets done what she needs to; the results what she wants that everything will straighten itself out and the world will be as it was before.

She heads towards Horatio's office, her fists slightly clenching and unclenching as she nears the room; hearing his voice on the phone and offering a small curse in annoyance. As she enters he looks up; his faces softening and his shoulders offering a slight shrug as he continues with his call. She quickly scribbles down a note and then leaves; her blond hair swinging behind her tense shoulders as she disappears from view.

'_Locker rooms as soon as you off the phone. C'_

For what seems like a small eternity, Calleigh nervously paces the enclosed space of the private locker rooms, hoping that Horatio doesn't take too long or her plan is moot. Three days, that was the time she was told it would be the most effective and she had told him their plan; he had failed to live up to that part of the agreement.

"Calleigh?" Horatio's calls out with some trepidation as he enters the quiet room.

Calleigh quickly closes and locks the door behind him, forcing him to turn around and look at her in wonder.

"I said I was sorry," he offers in his weak defense as she marches up to him. "What more…"

But she doesn't allow him to finish, merely pushes him up against the wall, her mouth covering his with hungry kisses as her fingers dig into soft red hair and keeping his head trapped where she needs it at the moment. With lustful desire pumping through her veins, she keeps him pinned until she's ready for a new position.

Her body take much delight as his finally responds in kind, his arms wrapping around her, his fingers grasping at any piece of fabric he can grasp, tugging her blouse from her dress pants and reveling in the wonderful feeling of her perfect skin beneath his tips.

Her hands fumble with his suit jacket, finally yanking it from his arms and merely tossing it aside; his hands furiously working at the zipper and belt loop of her dark dress pants.

"I need you," she hungrily demands in his ear, her teeth lightly nipping the soft skin and urging his actions to move with more speed.

"Calleigh..."

"It's now or never," she demands as she doesn't give in, not backing down until he gives her what she needs.

Without saying a word, the only sounds coming from his lips, soft gasps and moans of pleasure; he's quick to comply, finally readying himself and then her as well. His hands firmly grab a hold of her hips and move her where needed; his mouth capturing hers once again stifling any forthcoming gasp or word as they finally get started.

His fingers give her hair a slight tug as they get tangled in a mass of messy blond strands; her mind thinking he was just playing and so returns the favor by giving his a small tug in return; forcing his body to reply with added delight.

"Calleigh…" he murmurs as his lips nuzzle her fragrant neck, his mouth nipping at the soft skin, always careful not to leave any marks, especially for any unwelcomed eyes to view.

"I…Horatio…" she tries only to have his lips cover hers once more, her mouth hungrily devouring his soft lips and keeping him quiet in return. She feels her core starting to warm further, her heart racing, keeping time with his.

"I love you," Horatio whispers in her ear, prompting her smile to widen from ear to ear; his lips still tenderly grazing her neck, moving down her firm jaw line and the ending back at her mouth, crushing her lips with passion once again.

"I love…you too…" she manages with one final gasp before they are still, his forehead resting on hers and his heart rate keeping time as one. She looks up at him with a soft smile, lazily pushing a damp red strand off his forehead before she kisses him once more. "Thank you. It was just what I needed."

"Happy I could help," he retorts with a wry smile.

"Well with this, it was only you could have helped me."

"Well I should hope so," he lightly frowns. "Are we still okay?"

"Can I tell you in a couple of days?"

"You know my patience," he retorts.

"Today we are okay," she winks. "As for your patience, well you are going to have to work on that," she teases as they finally separate and then quickly work at making themselves presentable once again. Calleigh helps Horatio fix his suit jacket as he returns the favor by buttoning up her blouse. Her fingers rest on his, halting his actions and prompting his eyes to look up in wonder.

"Sorry if I have been so testy these past few days."

"Well in _your defense,_" he pauses with a smile, "it was you who set the timetable and me who broke it," he answers as he kisses the top of her nose. "Nothing to forgive. Forgive me for being neglectful?"

"Yes," she answers without hesitation, forcing a small chuckle from his lips.

They both finally emerge from the heated locker room with flushed faces and satisfied smiles. Calleigh offers him one more grin before they reach a fork in the hallway, Horatio needing to go upstairs and Calleigh back to work on the ballistics findings.

"See you tonight."

"Yes you will," he agrees affirmatively as the elevator doors open. He watches her leave, just lightly shaking his head as the doors close her from view. It was pushing the limits; especially in a work setting but with Rick away for the week, he figured he could fulfill her desire and escape unscathed. This time it worked; it probably wouldn't next time.

Calleigh walks up to Natalia with an apologetic expression. "Can I help with that?"

"Sure. You look a lot happier than you did before you went upstairs. I guess you got what you needed from Horatio?"

"He was more than accommodating," she answers with a shy smile.

"Hence the flushed face and lack of lipstick?" Natalia teases as Calleigh's face nearly drains of color.

"Oh my go…" she tries to turn away; hoping to go fix herself properly.

"It'll keep for now," Natalia assures her. "No one will notice, I promise. Just fix it before you go into the field."

"Thank you," Calleigh offers warmly. "Three days is a small window and the past two mornings…tomorrow will be better now," Calleigh tries in her defense.

"It stays here. Besides I gave Ryan the same treatment before Jacob came along."

"Right. So what do we have now?"

"Well…"

Horatio in the meantime reaches Frank's desk, the detective getting off the phone and looking up at his friend with an inspective glance.

"H, your face is flushed, you okay?"

"Had to help someone work something out."

"You know Mrs. H was up here a bit ago and she looked like she had a bee in her bonnet. Everything okay with you two? She seemed to want your head on a platter."

"Her and I worked it out," Horatio replies with a slight smirk.

"Tried to call you last night. You two still working on giving Kyle an H junior?" Frank asks outright.

"Frank that is personal."

"That's a yes," Frank goads.

"Every chance we get," Horatio retorts as he puts on his sunglasses. "She's the boss in that area."

"Yeah that must be tough. Damn hormonal urges always up and down," Frank teases as he reaches for the arrest warrant. "I don't know how you manage."

"Frank, I have no complaints. Let's go."

**THE END!****

* * *

A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little piece. Please review before you leave b/c that helps encourage the muse to keep going. Hopefully more to come so stay tuned :D THANK YOU!

**PS:** A Turning Point will update next


End file.
